The Horror of Insanity
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: A book dedicated to a user named buttman333. He asked and I delivered. He and it is on Wattpad. It should be good.
1. Chapter 1

James POV

I was sleeping in my room when I heard some screaming. I ran to my sisters room to see her blood running down the arm of another man holding her by the neck.

"Sammy no!"

Then I heard my father run in with his gun. He shot at the man but he wasn't normal. His body moved around the bullet and stabbed him in the chest. I guess the neighbors heard because as he was grabbing me by the head and lifting me off the ground the police came in. He looked at them then at me again. His hand started glowing as it felt like my head was melting. Then the cops grabbed him and slammed him on the ground. I fell to the ground and was immediately picked up by one of the cops as he ran outside.

" Keep your face looking at my badges. No where else."

He said as he walked out of the house. All I could here was his heart beat and the other people talking. I was put into a car and driven away. We went to the police station.

"Its going to be alright. I will take care of you for now on okay?"

"Okay."

He got out as I did the same. We walked in and not to much later a couple of others walked in with the same man. He just looked at me and smiled. I don't know what happened but something snapped. I turned and grabbed the gun out of the cops belt and shot him in the head killing him. But I didn't stop there. I continued shooting until everyone but one was dead. The one that was still alive, but shot in lower right of his body, it was the man who told me that he would take care of me. Half of me wanted to stop but the other half wanted to kill... and kill and kill. It tried to make me shoot him but I couldn't. I wouldn't let it. I turned and ran out of the building. I kept running until I was far away from everyone.

"What was that you should have shot him!?"

"No please stop what are you?"

"Its doesn't matter who or where I came from what matters is that you didn't listen to me!"

A dog had walked up behind me and barked. The same half turned and shot the dog.

"No! Why did you do that!?"

"You sure listened to me now huh?"

I fell to my knees crying.

" Why? What are you?"

"I am the one who will take this body and kill everything in sight."

I continued crying.

That was 3 years ago. I am now 15 years old and I have yet to see the Horror of Insanity.


	2. Chapter 2

*= Insane

#= James

+= Jenny

-= Madness

Flash Back

James POV

After walking away I found a place to stay. It was an old pizzeria. I snuck in the back. I looked around a little then I noticed some big animal robots on the stage. They creeped me out. I kept walking until I stumbled upon Pirate's Cove. I saw Foxy's face just a bit.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me."*

"Shut up you're going to make him mad."#

"He should show his ugly face then I'll teach him a lesson."*

"No just stop."#

I ran somewhere else.

Normal Time

Over the years I have gotten good at hiding my presence. The owner of the place allows me to stay here as long as I don't mess with anything. I don't get tired or hungry because of my insane side. I got a cool jacket with a hood so I can hide my identity better. But just as I get something cool healso wants something to. He took my body in the middle of the night and found some spare metal and made a, gotta admit, pretty cool bladed weapon. He also enchanted it using magic. It gave it a cool red streak down the sides.

"When did you learn magic?"#

"I am a being that exists in your mind. I can do anything."*

" That makes sense."#

The blade can be swung easily so I keep it in my sleeve just in case. Insane has not been to bad recently in the killing department but he does enjoy being mean to everyone who comes in. When a group of people came in he did something.

"Hey how about we raise your spiritual pressure?"*

"No you'll just give them powerful head aches."#

" So aren't we allowed to have fun?"*

"That's not what I call fun."#

"Well I'm going to anyway."*

He raised my spiritual pressure to a strong but not overpowering rate and they all collapsed.

"See that was fun wasn't it?"*

"No, now I have to go and help them."#

They were mostly small kids except a couple of kids that looked 13-15 years old. I ran over to them and started helping them off the ground. As young kids they just got up anyway. Then a felt another spiritual pressure very similar to Insane's just not as overpowering. I looked up to see a... girl?! She was arguing with herself.

"Why did you do that?"+

"I felt someone else so I just thought."-

"Well there wasn't someone else so stop."+

"Excuse me?"#

I butted in.

"Huh oh hi. Did you feel that? Strange huh?"+

"Oh you have no idea."#

" What did you say?"+

"Oh nothing."#

" Well I guess I should go."+

"Wait."-

"What?"+

"Can't you feel that? There is something strange about that boy."-

She looked back at me.

"Yeah he gives off a vibe similar to yours Madness."+

"Do you mean me?"*

"No stop I didn't call you out."#

"Call me out? You don't have control over me so I can be out when ever I want!"*

"Wait are you?"+

"You 2 stop where you are!"

We looked up to see a cop.

"Dammit its him"*

"Who?"#

"The one you didn't let me kill. That's one point you had control over me."*

"Wait is it? No it couldn't be. I've been gone for 3 years and now he finds me?"#

"Aw just as it was getting good."-


End file.
